Mark of Athena
by percabeth12141711
Summary: Annabeth is finally getting to see her boyfriend after eight months, but will the reunion go as she wanted it to? Jason is stuck with girl issues, Piper and Reyna. Who will he pick? Will the Greeks and the Romans even get along? Read here to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Mark of Athena

Chapter 1

Annabeth

I woke up crying, yet again. I had a strange dream about Percy. He was standing on a glacier, fighting a bunch of purple spirits in his mini hurricane. His sword is in his right hand and a golden eagle on a staff is in his left. The army was wearing him out. They pushed him to the edge of the glacier and he free fell 100 feet into the churning ocean beneath them.

Gods she missed Percy.

Her dream reminded her of the last time Percy free fell. Almost five years ago, on their first quest together, he fell of the St. Louis Arch into the Mississippi River. She smiled at the memory. Then, so many memories came flooding into her mind. When Percy held her as she cried at the bottom of Siren Bay. When they had gotten the matching gray streaks in their hair from holding up the sky. When he took on Antaeus and killed him to get him, Rachel, and I through his arena in the Labyrinth. When he came and comforted me after I saved from getting stabbed in his Achilles heel. And after the Titan War, when he finally kissed her. Then, Clarisse rallied up the campers and threw us into the canoe lake. The funny thing is, Percy made a bubble in the lake.

A knock on my cabin door jarred me out of my thoughts.

"Hey, Annabeth. How you holding up?" Piper asked while walking in.

"Fine." I replied.

She gave me a look like she didn't believe me. "Really, Annabeth, you know you can talk to me, right?"

"Okay," I gave in. "I had a strange dream about Percy." I told her about my dream.

"Maybe you should tell Jason about your dream. He may know something about the golden eagle."

"Yeah. Okay."

"Oh, and, Annabeth. We'll be landing in about ten minutes."

"Okay,"

Piper and I walked up to the upper deck and found Jason standing against the railing looking at the ground below.

"Hey Jason, can I talk to you?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure, what's up?" He answered, turning to me.

"Last night I had a dream about Percy. He was fitting an army of purple spirits on a glacier."

"Lares," Jason interrupted. "The purple spirits are called Lares."

"So he was fighting them with his sword, but he had this golden eagle on a staff in the other hand."

"A golden eagle on a staff?"Jason asked.

"Uh, yeah."

"The golden eagle is the pride of the fifth legion!"

"What?"

"If he found the golden eagle, he would be a legend at Camp Jupiter for sure! A long time ago, the fifth legion lost the eagle. It's been lost ever since, until now I guess."

"But Jason, at the end of the dream, he fell off the glacier into the ocean, golden eagle in hand."

"Oh, well, he's a son of Poseidon. He most likely survived."

"Hello Argo II passengers. This is Supreme Commander Leo speaking. We will be landing in Camp Jupiter momentarily. Please brace yourselves, it's gonna get bumpy!" Leo said over the loudspeaker.

Suddenly, the whole ship jostled and Jason and I were thrown into each other, then to the ground. I got off Jason and offered my hand. Jason took it and pulled himself off the deck.

"Thanks for the warning Leo!" Jason yelled sarcastically."

"Your welcome!" Leo shouted from one of the lower decks.

"Hello passengers of the Argo II!" Leo was once again talking over the loudspeaker. "We have arrived at Camp Jupiter. The walkway is going down at the moment. Please go to the main part of the upper deck to exit my beautiful warship,"

Jason started walking down. I stopped at the top of the ramp and looked down at the crowd of about two hundred Romans.

All of a sudden, the crowd parted and a girl in a toga and regal purple came through the aisle. Behind her a group of three teenagers came down the path. On the left was a fifteen year old guy, on the right was an African American girl who looked about thirteen. I didn't really care about the teens on the sides. Th one in the middle really caught my attention. He looked about my age, with sea-green eyes and tousled black hair.

The second I saw the boy in the middle I knew who he was; he was my missing boyfriend, Percy Jackson.

**Thanks for reading. And for those of you who think they have read a fanfic extremely similar to this one is because on another account, I wrote the same first chapter. The email I used on that account failed so I made a new account. Review and I will update soon. Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO.**


	2. Chapter 2

Mark of Athena

**Sorry for not updating for a while. I've just been a little busy. I'll try to update more often though. I also didn't know how to update so I had to have my friend show me how.**

Chapter 2

Percy

I was so happy. Annabeth's finally here! I was so happy I couldn't keep the crazy look off of my face. I was jumping in anticipation.

"Percy, calm down," Hazel said. "You're going nuts and you're embarrassing us,"

"Oh, be quiet," I said back jokingly.

I walked down the aisle the Romans made for Reyna and I with my arms around Hazel and Frank. I was able to stop jumping but I couldn't keep the wacky grin off my face.

I looked up at the ship. A guy with blond hair and blue eyes was walking down the ramp. He looked about fifteen. I guessed he was Jason because the whole crowd gasped as he walked down the ramp.

Then I looked up to the top of the ramp. There she was. Annabeth. She had her blond hair pulled back into a messy ponytail. Her stormy gray eyes were rimmed with red and her cheeks were puffy, so it looked like she had been crying.

I couldn't just run up to her, as much as I wanted to, because I needed to set an example for the rest of the camp.

"Hurry! Attack them before they attack us!" Octavian shouted.

"Be quiet, Octavian!" I shouted back, my eyes never leaving Annabeth.

She stared at me for about five seconds after I yelled at Octavian, then her eyes teared up and she ran back into the ship.

"No, Annabeth, wait!" I yelled and ran after her, not caring what anybody else thought. "Annabeth!"

I ran up the ramp and turned the corner when I bumped into two kids and plowed them, and myself, into the ground.

"I am so sorry!" I said, getting off the two kids and giving them each a hand to pull themselves up. "I didn't see you coming!"

"It's okay," the kids said in was a boy and a girl. They both looked about fifteen.

"Hey! You must be Percy Jackson!" the boy said excitedly. "You're awesome! You're, like, a legend back at Camp Half-Blood!" Suddenly, his hands caught fire.

"Uh, thanks," I said awkwardly. The girl noticed I was staring at his hands and spoke up.

"Leo, calm down and extinguish your hands. You're freaking him out."

"Oh, sorry." Leo replied, embarrassed.

"Have you seen Annabeth?" I asked.

"Yeah," the girl said. "She ran that way, I'm guessing to her bunk. Go that way, down the first staircase on the left, take a left, her room is the third one on the right."

"Thanks! It was nice meeting you." I yelled over my shoulder as I ran, following the girl's directions.

I did as the girl said and I came up to a room with the door opened just a crack. I heard crying on the other side. _Annabeth._ I thought. I knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Annabeth croaked.

I pushed the door open more. She looked up at me and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Hi Percy, I'm Annabeth, daughter of-" Annabeth started.

"Athena, I know. What's wrong? You saw me out there and then just ran back in here crying." I interrupted. I walked over and sat on her bed.

"Look, if you have a girlfriend here, it's okay. I just want you to be happy."

"What? Oh- you mean- oh. Annabeth, the girl I had my arm around was Hazel and she's not my girlfriend, you are."

Annabeth looked up at me hopefully.

"Annabeth, you're the only girl I want to be with."

"Really?"

"Really,"

I pulled her into a hug.

"Annabeth, I love you,"

She burst into tears, but I could tell they were happy tears by the way she was smiling.

"I love you, too."

Then, we had our first kiss in eight months. And it was awesome. I forgot about everything around us and just lived in this moment. I was the happiest I'd ever been.

"I thought you forgot about me," Annabeth sobbed after I pulled away.

"You were the only thing I remembered. Even when Hera had my memories. I missed you, Wise Girl."

"I missed you, too, Seaweed Brain."

"You guys! We are supposed to be outside! You can resume this later!"

My cheeks were hitting an all time record for being red. I looked over at Annabeth and saw her blushing, too.

I looked at the person in the doorway. It was the girl I knocked over earlier. I finally got a good look at her. She had tan skin, brown hair, and kaleidoscopic eyes. I could tell she was a daughter of Aphrodite.

"Sorry," Annabeth and I said at the same time.

"Come on, guys. Let's go. We've got lots of people to meet!" the girl said and she led us out the door, Annabeth and I hand in hand.

**Please review! I would really appreciate it. And I'll give you a shout out! **

**Today I have two shout outs:**

**AnnabethJackson**

**BookNerd2918**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey fangirls and fanboys of the world! I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long! I've been extremely busy lately! With school, homework, and sports I have been very busy! Well, enough blabber, here's the next chapter!**

****Mark of Athena

Chapter 3

Jason

I was the first person off the boat. The first people I saw were Hazel, Reyna, and two guys I didn't know. The two guys and Hazel had their arms around each other. Hazel was on the right. I'm guessing the guy in the middle was Percy Jackson by the way Annabeth and the older campers explained him. On the left was the other guy.

_Oh gosh!_ I thought. _Annabeth! What's she going to think? _I turned around around and looked at her. Her eyes welled with tears and she ran back onto the ship. _Poor Annabeth! Percy is with Hazel!_ I thought. Then, Percy did the last thing I thought he would do; he ran up the ramp.

"Annabeth!" he yelled. "Annabeth?"

I turned back to the crowd of Romans. "Hey guys! I'm back!" I said to them. They all cheered. I couldn't help but grin. Then Reyna caught my eye. The smile melted right off of my face. I plastered a smile on my face and waved half-heartedly at her. She did the same.

"Hey, Sparky. Is it good to be back?" Piper said, coming up from behind me.

"Uh, yeah," I lied. I needed to get some time alone to think over this whole Piper/Reyna thing. I really liked Piper, and we had a great eight months and all. But I knew Reyna for so much longer, and I would be lying if I said I didn't have any feelings for her. Still, so much has happened in the last eight months, and the more time I spend with Piper, the more I like her. Ugh! Love is so complicated!

"Jason, are you alright?" Piper asked like she didn't believe me.

"Yes, I'm fine," I said back.

She gave me a look that said she didn't believe me but dropped the subject and just said "Okay,"

She grabbed my hand and I swear, my heart started beating loud enough for the Camp Half-Blood campers to hear it. We walked down the ramp hand in hand and greeted all of the Romans that came up to us.

"Oh, hey, I'm going to go and get Percy and Annabeth. Be right back." Piper said and I watched her walk up the ramp to Argo II.

"Hello Jason. I see you are back and well. I was worried about you." Reyna said, making me take my eyes off Piper and face her.

"Hey Reyna. You really were worried about me?"

"Well duh! We were best friends! Of course I would be worried about you."

"Jason!" Hazel cried and ran over.

_Thank the gods! _I didn't think I could take a conversation with Reyna until I sorted some things out.

"Hazel!" I said with an equal amount of enthusiasm. "Gods, you've grown! How has life been here?"

"Pretty normal, I guess. Well, until Percy came, the fifth legion won war games, and I succeeded on my first quest ever!"

I hugged her. "That's great Hazel! I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks! I missed you. How have been? Those Greeks treating you right?"

"Yeah, I'm great!"

"I got them!" Piper said, coming down the ramp once again. Gods, she looked beautiful. I couldn't help but stare at her.

"Jason, hi. I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."

"Jason Grace, son of Jupiter." I said back.

Thalia came up behind Percy and punched him in the arm.

"That's for getting and not contacting us the first time you could." Then Thalia hugged him. "And this is for staying alive in the meantime."

"Ow," Percy said, rubbing his arm after Thalia let him out of the hug. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you think? I'm here to save your sorry butt while you fight Gaea, Kelp Head." Thalia said jokingly.

"What if my butt doesn't need saving, Pinecone Face?" Percy said back in the same joking tone.

"Okay guys, let's stop calling each other names and introduce ourselves." Piper cut in.

"Hold on! There are a few other people on board I want you to meet." Annabeth said and ran aboard the ship.

"Oh, yeah." Hazel said as if she just thought of something. "Frank! Come here."

The other guy from earlier walked over.

"Yeah?" he answered after jogging over.

"We are doing introductions. We are just waiting for Annabeth to get back with some other people."

Suddenly, Annabeth had popped up again with Grover, Rachel, the Stoll brothers, Clarisse, and Leo.

"Ready," Annabeth said.

"PERRRRRRRRRRCY!" Grover yelled and tackled Percy in a goat hug.

"Hey man. I missed you!" Percy said once Grover released him from the goatly death grip.

"Percy!" Rachel yelled and Percy was once again tackled in a hug.

"Rachel!" he said. He could actually breathe during this hug.

"Okay, guys. We can get back to hugging Percy later. We have to introduce ourselves."

"As most of you already know, I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."

"I'm Jason Grace, son of Jupiter."

"Frank Zhang, son of Mars."

"Hazel Levesque, daughter o Pluto."

"Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite."

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena."

"Reyna Becker **(I don't know her last name so I just made one up.)**, daughter of Bellona."

"Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus," I heard a gasp from over where Frank and Hazel were standing but I didn't mention it.

"Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, but now lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis."

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Oracle of Delphi."

"Grover Underwood, satyr and finder of Pan."

"There will be a senate meeting in two hours. Please be in the _principia_ by then. Please, Romans and Percy, give the Greeks a tour of the camp and show them to their bunks. Reyna said and walked off.

"Hey Jason," Percy said.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure,"

He led me away from the group and over to the side of the Argo II.

"In your absence, Reyna and the camp elected a new praetor, which happens to be me. So, as of right now, we are both praetors. The praetor's house is still yours, though. I just wanted you to know so you don't get confused."

"Thanks for telling me. I think I'm going to head there now. I'm pretty tired."

"'Kay man. I'll take care of the tours."

"Thanks."

I headed over to the praetor's house. Percy was a pretty cool guy. He would make a good friend and I could tell he really loved Annabeth. Maybe he could help me with my Reyna/Piper predicament.

I got to the praetor's house and opened the door. All of my old stuff was inside but the place still looked clean, like someone had came in here and cleaned everything while I was gone.

I went over and sat on the couch.

"Ugh! Love is so complicated!"


	4. Chapter 4

Mark of Athena #2

Chapter 4

Percy

I took Annabeth on a tour of Camp Jupiter. We talked, laughed, joked, and, okay, kissed a little. It was the most fun I'd had in a long time. I could tell Annabeth was tired at the end of the tour, so I took her to my bunk and told her to sleep until the meeting. I kissed her on the forehead and left.

Jason seemed to have a lot on his mind earlier. He didn't really seem that tired. I decided I would try to go talk to him.

I went up to his praetor house and knocked on the door. A couple seconds later, Jason opened it.

"Hey, man. What's up?" Jason asked.

"Nothing, um, you seemed a little out of it earlier, are you alright?" I asked.

"Um, well, I was kinda hoping to talk to you about something."

"Sure, anything."

Jason stepped out of the doorway to let me in.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Well, I've got some, uh, girl troubles."

"Ah, I understand. Reyna and Piper I'm guessing."

"Yeah. I really like Piper and I'm pretty sure she likes me too but Reyna and I have been close since I first got to Camp Jupiter. I don't want to hurt either of them but I think they both like me."

"Look, before the Titan War, I had close to the same issue. Before I left to bomb Kronos' demon cruise ship, Rachel kissed me. I wasn't sure what to do because I hadn't straightened out my feelings for Annabeth yet, so I just went with the flow. I realized, in the middle of all the action, that I liked Annabeth as more than a friend. My advice is, just listen to your heart. And from what you told me, you love Piper and Reyna is just a friend but you have got to tell Reyna. It's not going to be easy but since she cares about you, I know she will just want you to be happy."

"Hey, thanks Percy.

"No problem. But we should probably go. The senate meeting starts in 10 minutes and I still have to wake up Annabeth. You want to come with me?"

"Sure, let's go."

I followed Percy back to his bunk to get Annabeth and go to the meeting.

While Percy was inside getting Annabeth, Piper walked by.

"Hey Piper!" I called her.

"Hey Jason, what happened to you earlier, after you talked with Percy you disappeared. I got worried!" She said as she ran over.

"I'm fine. I was just a little tired."

She looked at me quizzically. "Okay. You're better now, right?"

"I'm fine."

"Hey Jason, Piper, you ready for a senate meeting? Woo! Can't wait!" Percy said sarcastically.

"Aren't we always?" Piper replied.

"Oh, hey, Piper. Are you okay? I still feel really bad about earlier!" Percy said guiltily.

"What happened earlier?" Annabeth and I asked in unison.

"Tell you later," Piper answered " Right now we have a senate meeting to go to.


	5. Chapter 5

**I suck, I know. But here's the next chapter!**

Mark of Athena #2

Chapter 5

Piper

Jason, Annabeth, Percy, and I all walked to the senate meeting together. Annabeth seemed so happy now that she had been reunited with Percy. I'd never seen her so happy.

As we were about to enter what Percy and Jason called New Rome, a statue stopped us.

"Alright everyone, deposit all weapons in the tray Julia is holding. Wait, Julia? Julia!" The statue called.

"Guys, this is Terminus. He's the Roman god of boundaries. He guards the borders of New Rome." Percy states.

Just then a little girl, about 7 years old ran out from behind Terminus. She was wearing a pink and yellow sundress and was missing her two front teeth. She was carrying a golden tray.

"Okay, everyone's weapons go with Julia. You can retrieve them as you are leaving New Rome." Percy said.

We all put our weapons, Percy and Jason's disguised swords and Annabeth and my daggers. Then we all headed to the principia. We got there right on time. Percy and Jason went up to the front and stood next to the chair next to Reyna's. Annabeth and I sat with Leo, Frank, Hazel, Tyson and Rachel.

"Annabeth!" Tyson said when he saw Annabeth. He got up and hugged her. "We found Percy! And Ella!" He blushed and looked at a harpy that was in the next to him.

"I'm Ella!" the harpy said. "Ella likes Tyson. And books. And food. Books and food are good for harpies."

I hadn't seen her before. I wonder why she was called to the senate meeting. Someone must've thought she was special for some reason.

"Okay everyone." Reyna said from the front of the room. "Please take your seats. Percy, Jason, will you explain why we are here?"

"Sure." Percy answered. "After the Titan War, our new oracle, Rachel, gave us the next Great Prophecy. The prophecy is:

_Seven half bloods must answer the call,_

_To storm or fire the world must fall._

_An oath to keep with a final breath,_

_And foes bear arms to the doors of death."_

"We now have to decide who the seven half bloods are." Reyna said.

"Piper, Leo, and I are three of the seven. While I was at Camp Half- Blood, Hera herself spoke to Piper and I. Leo has known Hera for most of his life as Tia Callida. She said he would be a part of a great destiny." Jason spoke up. "Piper, Leo, come on up here."

Leo and I walked to the front of the _principia_ and stood beside Jason and Percy.

"Another three half bloods are Hazel, Frank, and I. Since we went on the quest to free death we must be a part of it. Hazel, Frank, you come up here, too." Percy explained.

"But who is the last half blood to go on the journey?" Reyna asked.

"You'll see. Tyson, can you bring Ella up here?"

"Yes, brother." Tyson replied.

Tyson, Ella, Hazel, and Frank all walked up to the front.

"Okay, Ella, tell everyone the prophecy you told me, please." Percy asked Ella.

"_Wisdom's daughter walks alone, the Mark of Athena burns through Rome._" Ella states.

"Ella used to live on the roof of a library." Percy explained. "Somehow, she must have read a prophecy from the Sybilline books. The Sybilline books are Roman books of prophecies for those who don't know. She must have read a copy. I believe that prophecy has to do with this quest. So, could Annabeth please come up here. I believe she is the seventh half blood meant to go on this journey."

Annabeth walked up to Percy and stood next to him. Percy took her hand in his and they smiled at each other.

"Okay, now that we have the seven half bloods, when can you take off for Rome?" Reyna asked.

"Um, I need time to check the ship and stock it for the journey, so we should be ready by tomorrow at noon." Leo answered.

"Okay, then it's settled." Reyna decides. "Percy, Jason, Annabeth, Hazel, Frank, Piper, and Leo will leave tomorrow at noon for Rome then Greece. Senate dismissed."

Everyone started filing out. Percy and Annabeth walked out hand in hand.

"Meet you guys at dinner." Percy said over his shoulder when he was walking out.

"Hey Jason, you want to go do something?" I asked.

"I would love to, but I have to do something. I'll meet up with you in fifteen minutes under the tree near the temple of Zeus. Okay?" He says.

"Yeah, that's fine. I'll see you then." I say, though I'm a little disappointed. I hadn't had any time alone with him since before we got on the ship at Camp Half-Blood. I miss him and I'm worried about him. He's seemed only half here the last couple days and I miss him being all happy and fun. Ever since his memory started coming back a lot he's been a lot more uptight around me. _I hope it isn't something that I did._ I thought.

I walked out into the sunlight and thought about what I was going to say to Jason during our talk.


End file.
